


Purgatory and Painkillers

by Little_Neliel



Series: Cortenko Stories [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Neliel/pseuds/Little_Neliel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan gets slightly high (because of scheming Commanders) and dances. Steve gets a show and it all works out in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purgatory and Painkillers

**Author's Note:**

> These two are one of my favourite Mass Effect pairings :)  
> To me they just fit so well together and the plot bunnies won't leave me alone about them.  
> Please excuse any glaring errors, I'm still fairly new to the writing bit.  
> Enjoy^^

Steve leaned against Purgatory's upper bar, drink in hand. He'd finally come to the bar with the rest of the crew, thanks to Kaidan and Shepard's urging, and was honestly enjoying himself for the first time since.... Well, since Robert's death.  
"Steve!"  
The pilot turned to see a very happy Commander Shepard heading for him. Steve smiled and waved as he approached.  
"Commander."  
The solider shook his head, "We're off duty Steve, it's just John."  
"Alright...John," he smiled.  
John grinned and turned to the Turian behind the bar, "Two shots!" The bartender nodded and went to fetch their drinks.  
"Good to see you out Steve. Enjoying yourself?"  
"There's a good energy here," the pilot surveyed the dancing crowd, " And some of the eye candy isn't too bad either," he grinned.  
"I'd complain about you not looking over here, but Liara would kick my ass," John laughed as he turned to accept the drinks from the bartender. He handed one to Steve, "You should ask someone for a dance, I bet that body of yours moves real nice," he winked as he held up his shot glass for a cheers.  
"Maybe," Steve grinned and held his glass to Shepard's. They tossed back the shots and the pilot grimaced as it burned on the way down.  
"Dare I ask what that was?" he asked as they slammed the glasses down on the bar.  
"Liquid courage," John clasped the pilot's shoulder, "Now get out there and have fun!"  
Steve determined at that point that Shepard was indeed a very happy, very pushy drunk, as he felt himself propelled towards the dance floor. Oh well, he thought, what the hell, and shrugged, moving into the crowd, body finding the rhythym as he searched for a dance partner.

Garrus came to stand next to Shepard.  
"Interfering again?"  
"Shhhh," he gave the Turian a conspirital wink, "He's a good man, but he needs to relax sometimes."  
"Mmhmm," Garrus nodded, mandibles flaring in a grin.  
Shepard punched him the side, "That's enough out of you."  
Before Garrus could respond they were joined by Major Alenko. The Major had finally come out in something other than his standard issue BDU's, clad in loose jeans, a grey t-shirt that hugged his chest and a worn leather jacket.  
"Kaidan!" Shepard exclaimed, and promptly threw an arm around the other Spectre's shoulders, "Man, you're looking good tonight, all dressed up, but I thought you had a migraine?"  
"What? .....Oh, Chakwas gave me some new painkillers to try."  
"And..?" Shepard prompted when he didn't continue.  
"Hmmm?"  
John playfully punched the Major in the shoulder, "What did Karin give you?"  
Kaidan didn't respond, he just stood staring into the crowd.  
"Major are you okay there?" Garrus was grinning.  
"Fine...I..." his eyes were riveted to someone on the dance floor, "I'll catch up with you guys later." He pushed away from the bar and headed into the crowd.  
"Shit," Shepard laughed, "He's higher than a kite."  
"A kite?" Garrus gave the Commander a puzzled look.  
"Nevermind, I'll explain another time."

Steve was still looking around the dance floor, trying to find someone's eye to catch. It had been awhile since his skills had been put to use and he admitted to himself they might be just a tad rusty.  
He was about to make a move when a pair of leather clad arms caught him from behind, sliding around his waist.  
"Hey there sexy," a rough voice sounded in his ear, "Looking for a good dance partner?"  
"I..." Steve stammered as he felt a body press against his, hands sliding to his hips and pulling him back as they began to move with the beat of the latest techno pop playing. A stubbled chin rested on his shoulder, teasing his sensitive neck. A flood of emotion and arousal hit the pilot full force, inhibitions loosened by whatever John had give him.  
After a moments hesitation he began to move with the body behind him, his hips grinding back. Heat and lust pooled in his belly, foreign hands sliding under his shirt, stroking his hypersensitive skin. The pilot moaned, all reasoning lost in the moment.

Garrus was contentedly almost-drunk, dextro beer in hand, talons tapping on his thigh to the lastest beat, eyes half-lidded with that happy fuzzy feeling that comes with good beer and tunes. He scanned over the dancers as he sipped his beer, taking the time to appreciate the graceful ones. His eyes settle on Kaidan and his current partner. "Shit!" the sniper just about snorted his drink.  
"What?" Shepard pounded him not so helpfully on the back as he choked.  
"Alenko just....umm," he pointed into the dancers.  
Shepard turned to see the Major pressed up against one Lieutenant Cortez, their bodies moving together with the beat. The pilot's eyes were closed, head thrown back as the biotic's hands moved over his body. Kaidan's expression was one of triumph as Steve responded to his touch.  
"Oh...OH!" Shepard broke into another grin, "Well that's one more thing solved."  
Garrus rolled his eyes, "You're involved in this some how...I can tell!" he sighed heavily, shaking his head.  
John shrugged, "They needed a push, I mean, damn, even you couldn't miss the way they've been looking at each other," he quieted for a minute, "They're both good friends," he continued softly, " They deserve some happiness with all the shit that's going on right now."  
Garrus was silent for a minute, then something clicked, "Wait a minute, you didn't get Karin involved in this too, did you?"  
John tried to hide his grin but failed, "She agreed, besides," he pointed back out to Kaidan and Steve, "It seems to be working."

The strong hands under his shirt started exploring further, stroking up to Steve's chest, fingers brushing over nipples and a set of lips began slowly sucking on the pilot's exposed neck. Both motions sent Steve's emotions tumbling helplessly out of control as his partner stirred desires in him he hadn't felt in ages. A small part of his brain tried to remind him he was in public and with someone unknown feeling him up, but he pushed that away. Whatever Shepard had given him was working wonders on his lack of modesty.  
"Mmm," the voice sounded in his ear again, "I never knew you could dance like this, Steve."  
"How....?" he moaned as a hand slid lower, stroking him, cupping the bulge in his pants. A tongue trailed its way up his neck, pulling obscene sounds from the pilot. His partner chuckled at his reactions and spun Steve around.  
"Major Alenko?" Everything came crashing down around the pilot's ears, to lay in shatters on the floor.  
"Just Kaidan, we're off duty," he said with a cocky half smile, hands still inside Steve's shirt. The pilot placed his hands on Kaidan's shoulders with every intention of pushing him away.  
"I....." Steve stammered. He'd be lying if he said he'd never had the odd wishful fantasy involving the biotic. Who wouldn't with a body and voice like that, and his eyes...  
Steve did a double take of the Major's eyes, his pupils were blown wide open and focused intently on him.  
"Major...." Steve caught himself as the biotic frowned at the use of his title, "Kaidan, are you okay? You look a little...."  
"I'm fine, now are we going to dance or are you just going to stand here eyeing me up?"  
Before Steve could respond, before he could walk away so no one regretted this night, someone knocked into him, sending him crashing into the Major. Arms tightened around him, holding him up, and he found himself mere inches from Kaidan's face, his lips. He closed his eyes briefly, taking in the scent of the biotic, sweat and soap and the faint tinge of eezo.  
Before he could stop himself Steve closed the distance and captured Kaidan's lips in a rough kiss. The biotic responded with equal force and he felt the Major's hand slid around the back of his neck, holding him and deepening the kiss. The spark that ignited between them made Steve's knees weak, he couldn't remember having this kind of reaction to anyone else. Tongues met, sparred and explored, Kaidan plundering Steve's mouth, the pilot groaned.  
They finally broke away, breathless, a cocky smile on Kaidan's puffy lips.  
"Well, Steve? Shall we keep dancing?" Not waiting for a response he spun he lieutenant around and slid back up against him, pulling their bodies once more into the beat of the music. The Major's hands resumed their exploration of Steve's body, one sliding back up under his shirt, the other trailing down the soft dusting of hair to tease at his waistband.  
"Kaidan..." Steve moaned softly, "Not fair....."  
He heard the Major chuckle softly in his ear, "I think it's plenty fair...mmmm I've wanted to do this for so long,"

"Shepard," Garrus poked his Commander, who was currently trying his damnedest not to pass out on the bar.  
"Whathe hell ya want?" John muttered, at some point in the night his better sense had taken off and he'd been doing shots of Ryncol.  
"I think the Major is about to make a fool of himself," the sniper pointed to where Kaidan was slowly stripping his jacket off, much to the amusement of a few nearby dancers. The Major was oblivious to them, eyes only on the Lieutenant.  
Shepard spun around, tipping into Garrus, "I gotta see this...." his eyes widened as he took in the scene, "Oh shit, he's going to kill Karin in the morning."  
"Should I get Tali in here to record this?" Garrus laughed.  
"Tempting but no...." Shepard trailed of as he watched the biotic. The man may be a stickler for regulations, but get him loose and damn could that man dance. The biotic's body twisted and moved in time to the music, with a level of grace that mirrored his battlefield presence. A faint blue glow flared with the beat, accenting Kaidan's movements. John turned to watch Steve's reaction, the pilot was entranced, eyes following every motion the Major was making, hands trailing up Kaidan's sides.  
"Damn, didn't know the Major could dance," Garrus observed as he took another drink, "Maybe he won't make a fool....." the sniper trailed off and his manibles flared in amusement.  
"Shit," Shepard cursed and pushed himself away from the bar, "Come on Vakarian, we've got to get the Major out of here before C-Sec throws him out."  
Kaidan had moved back from Steve's grasp and was trying to slowly pull his shirt off, and if they left him too long Shepard figured the pants would follow. Spectre or not C-Sec would haul him out of there for indecent exposure.  
John made his way through the crowd, elbowing people out of the way, Garrus in tow. He stopped beside Steve with a wink.  
"I think we better take this back to the Normandy, Steve, before Kaidan gets us kicked out."  
Steve's cheeks flushed red, "Sorry sir, I..." he stammered.  
"Hey," Shepard held up his hand, "First of all it's John, secondly.." Before he could finish Kaidan slid in between the two men.  
"You trying to hit on my Steve?" he asked, eyes flaring blue.  
John held up his hand defensively, trying to suppress a grin, "He's all yours Major, Liara would kill me. I was just seeing if you wanted to move this party back to the Normandy..."  
Before Kaidan could object Shepard leaned in and whispered something to the Major. Kaidan's eyes widened for a second then a grin, which could only be described as horribly naughty, settled onto his face. The Major turned and settled his arm over the pilot's shoulder, leaning on him and nuzzling his neck as Shepard lead them from Purgatory.

The trip back to the Normandy was slow, Kaidan was gradually leaning more and more on Steve as his hands went exploring, trailing over the pilot's body and several efforts were made to try to get under his waistband again, efforts that were foiled by a laughing Steve.  
Garrus rolled his eyes at John, who only shrugged, a smug grin on his face.  
"I'm sure we'll all hear about how your wonderful plan worked tomorrow," the sniper sighed, "But this ridiculous." He motioned to the two behind them, that had once again stopped to make out.  
"Major!" Shepard used his Commander voice. Before he could finish his order Kaidan simply turned to him and made a 'shush' motion.  
Garrus started laughing, "Now what?"  
Steve managed to get Kaidan moving again before their compaions had to come up with something.  
After a trip that took twice as long as normal, John and Garrus finally managed to wrangle the Major and his pilot into the Normandy's airlock.  
"Have fun boys," John waved, a smirk on his face.  
"Wait, aren't you two...." Steve began.  
"We're going back to Purgatory, just wanted to make sure you made it back in one piece," Shepard started heading away then turned back just before the airlock door shut, "Don't do anything I wouldn't!" he called after them.  
Steve rolled his eyes but was quickly distracted as Kaidan pulled him in for another mind blowing kiss.

\-----

Steve woke slowly the next morning, a hangover headache teasing his forehead. He felt Kaidan still curled against his side, the biotic's arm flung over the pilot's chest, head pillowed on Steve's shoulder, perfect hair askew. Steve smiled as he remember last night, he trailed fingers over Kaidan's arm as his own body shivered in remembrance of the pleasure the Major had given him. The touch stirred Kaidan from his sleep and his eyes slowly opened.  
"Morning," Steve whispered, not sure where the biotic stood in the hangover department.  
"Hey," Kaidan pushed himself up on his elbow, hand resting on Steve's chest. He started to say something but hesitated, he looked anywhere but at Steve, his eyes full of turmoil.  
A pang of fear shot through Steve. Was Kaidan regretting last night? Was this just a one shot deal? Either possibility was something Steve didn't think he could deal with right now.  
"Kaidan?" he spoke hesitantly, reaching a hand out to make contact with the biotic.  
"I'm sorry about last night, Steve," he finally spoke, eyes on the pilot, "I..."  
Steve held up a hand, he didn't want to hear the words, "I understand, Major." He rolled to the side of the bed and sat up, but before he could stand a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist, pulling him back against a firm body.  
"I don't think you do," Kaidan rested his chin on Steve's shoulder with a sigh, "I just wanted to apologize for the way things went down last night."  
"You..?" Relief washed over Steve and he grinned, "I didn't have an issue with it," he placed his hands over Kaidan's.  
"You should, I came at you like a horny teenager. You deserve so much better," the arms tightened their hold, "I want to give you better."  
Steve smiled, "Kaidan if you give me 'better' I'm not going to be functional the day after."  
"Hey," Kaidan nudged the pilot with his chin, "I'm trying to be serious here!"  
"So am I, you were amazing at the club last night," he grinned as he remember one paticular moment, "And damned adorable when you confronted Shepard..."  
There was a groan behind him, "I forgot about that," Kaidan murmured.  
Steve laughed, sure their Commander wouldn't let the biotic forget about it either. "You weren't half bad after we got back here too." He turned as best he could with the biotic's arms still around him and grinned at Kaidan.  
The biotic pulled him down on the bed, pinning the slighter man with his weight, "Half bad? I'm hurt," he made a pouty lip, his eyes full of mischief.  
"All right, all right, you were mind blowingly good."  
"Better," Kaidan leaned down to plant small kisses on Steve's lips, trailing down to his neck.  
The pilot tilted Kaidan's chin up away from his teasing and Steve's face took on a more serious expression, "The point is, Kaidan Alenko, I had an amazing time last night, and I would love to have more."  
Kaidan smiled, "Good, me too."


End file.
